Shanks returns home, Stowaways Aboard The Red Hair's Ship?! Part 1
8 years after The Pirate King, Gol D Roger, fell ill. A member of his crew comes back to his hometown. The man is the pirate known as Red Haired Shanks, a great pirate and a future yonkou, an emperor of the New World. But this is not his story, he is merely one of the cards dealt in this story of fate. This is the story of two ambitious young boys, who dream of going to sea. Charlie and Takeshi. It is the afternoon. The two boys are relaxing in their tree house base, on a hill a few short minutes away from the harbour. They are bored having speat the day playing "Pirates and Marines." Charlie: So why did I have to be the marine again? Takeshi: Simple! You're too smart looking, and you dress too formally. Whilst I always dress like I was born in a ditch. HaHa! *''He says this with his finger pointed in the air, in a sort of "Elementary my dear Watson" sort of way*'' Charlie:..... That's not a good thing you know.... No wonder most people think you're an orphan... Takeshi: BAKA! SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH! *He bonks Charlie on the head* Charlie: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU WANNA GO! Takeshi: HELL YEAH I WANNA GO! *Two have crazed expressions on their faces, widley smiling, baring their teeth. They but heads and begin to growl at eachother* As the two boys are about to start fighting, they are disturbed.... ?????: Pirates! They look down the hill, their heads still in contact. They see that it is a short and lean kid, with spiked black hair running up the Hill. It is their friend, Benedict also known as Benny. Benny:*''Huffing and Puffing from the run* Pirates! '''Charlie': What do you mean pirates? Why're there pirates here? Benny: 'Hell If I know! Follow me! ''They run off to the harbour, after a few minutes of running they make it and see the Jolly Roger. '''Takeshi: Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen a Pirate Ship! *His eyes are glittering and his mouth is wide open, the sort of way Luffy and Chopper were when they saw Sogeking* Charlie: It's a great ship but are they mad? Theres a marine base overlooking the Harbour. As Charlie said this a large man came up from behind him wearing a marine uniform. Charlie turned and looked up at the man. '' '''Charlie': Oh Hey Dad! Are you gonna arrest the pirates *''Charlie pointed at the pirates* '' ????: Normally I would son, but not today. This is a special crew, they're from here and their good people. Charlie: It's because they're way stronger than you aren't they? ????: Hehe.... *''He looks down at Charlie and smacks him on the head* As if anyone could beat you're dad. Bahahahahaha! *''He laughs heartedly, the pirates have noe come off of the ship and are making their way towards them* Shanks: Why if it isn't you Herman, How's being a marine going for ya? Herman: Not too bad thank you, it's been quiet around here. Charlie: You know this guy dad? *By speaking Charlie has brought himself to Shanks' attention, Shanks crouches down to his eye level* Shanks: You're kidding me you had a son? Herman: That I did Shanks, his names Charlie. Shanks: That so? How are you doing Charle? Charlie: I'm ok thank you how're..... NEVERMIND THAT! WHY THE HELL ARE A PIRATE AND A MARINE TALKING AS IF THEIR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS! *Charlie has a very angry anime expression on his face, he turns away from Shanks* Shanks: Haha! He's got a temper! Herman: Charlie be nice, baka. *''He lightly smacks Charlie on the head* I'm talking to his as a childhood friend because he is a childhood friend. Charlie, this is Shanks the pirate I told you about. ''Charlie turns and faces Shanks. Charlie (Thoughts): Red Hair, Straw Hat, Long, Black Coat.... Charlie: YOU ARE HIM! YOU'RE RED HAIRED SHANKS! Takeshi and Benny: I'm confused.... Charlie: Guys, this is the guy my dad told stories about! This is Red Haired Shanks! Takeshi and Benny: No way! Herman: Come on Shanks, we've got some catching up to do! Come along boys. Shanks shouts to his first mate, Benn Beckman. Shanks: Hey Benn! Benn: Yeah?! Shanks: Look after the crew for a bit, I'm going for a drink with Herman! Shanks begins to walk off with Herman and the boys. Benn: Typical.... The group arrive at the local bar... Herman: Boys, me and Shanks are gonna go in and have a chat. We'll be out in an hour. Herman and Shanks walk into the bar, arms across each others shoulders. Both of them are laughing. Charlie: They're probably gonna get drunk... Ah well I guess we'll have to wait around the square. Benny: Yeah... But it's pretty cool that Shanks is here, for a pirate he seems like an alright guy. Charlie: Well theres nothing wrong with Pirates, just some of the people who become pirates are bad. But yeah Shanks being here is awesome! All the stories dad told me about Shanks, did you know he's a former member of Gold Roger's crew? Takeshi and Benny: WHAT REALLY?!...... AWESOME! Benny: I still don't get it though. Why would you're dad, a marine, act so friendly with a pirate? Especially a pirate who was one of The Pirate Kings nakama? Charlie: It's as dad said, Shanks is a good guy... But it is still a bit fishy, I'm sure there are plenty of "good" pirates but it doesn't matter a pirate is a pirate and a marine is a marine, my dad should be arresting Shanks... Takeshi: Hmmmmmmmmmm..... What were we talking about again? Charlie and Benny: BAKA! *they simultanously hit him over the head* An hour later, Herman and Shanks came out laughing as heartily as they did when they walked in. Herman: Come on then boys I'll take you all home, one more thing before we go Shanks... *''he becomes more serious* How long are you gonna be staying? '''Shanks '*''He gets the message* Not long, we'll be going as soon as you tell us to. '''Herman'; Alright then, I'll give you the word as soon I hear any sort of chatter on the den den mushi. Shanks: Right, well Herman, boys I'll see you again tommorow *''He smiles and waves as he walks off''* Charlie: What was that about dad? Herman: *''He goes back to how he was before* It was nothing, don't worry about it. ''They all go home. A few days later Herman and the boys a relaxing in the town square, when they are interuppted by the sound of Gunfire. ????: Where the hell is that marine?! I'll f***ing kill him! Herman: What the?.... Boys go inside the bar I'll handle this... Charlie: But dad what do they... Herman: Nervermind! Just go! The boys retire to the saftey of the bar, they look outside. A large group of appears in the square, they are holding guns and swords, the stand berfore Herman. ????: You, you're the guy I'm after! Herman: What seems to be the problem sir? ????: My problem? My problem is that you got my brother sent to impel down, thats what the problem is! Herman: You're brother?...... Oh you mean that scumbag, the gangsta guy what was his name again?.... ????: His name is Mortimer! Herman: Ah there we go, now I remember. S**t eater Mortimer right? ????: No you B*****D! Death Dealer Mortimer! Herman: Doesn't really matter now does it? Either way he's in impel down and you guys wanna get some payback on me for putting him there. Isn't that right? *''He looks up at the pirate, with an intimidating glare on his face* Scar faced Leon! '''Leon': Damn right! I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands! The gang surrounds Herman and Leon, creating a ring. Herman sheaths his sword, whilst Leon puts on a large pair of bladed cestus (large metallic, gauntlets used as weapons). Herman: You really wanna do this one on one? Leon: Hell Yeah I do! I'm gonna pound you're face into mush! *''He screams and charges forward* '' Herman dodges the attack, and kicks Leon across the ring. Leon, springs back up and leaps high into the air and aims his fist straight towards Herman and the ground below. Herman dodges once again and uses his left arm to punch Leon in the face, sending him across the ring once again. As the fight insues one of Leon's henchman turns towards the bar and see's the boys standing there, watching the fight, cheering Herman on. '' '''Leon': *coughing up blood* B*****D! I will kill you! Herman: As if, you ever could. You're brother was slightly stronger than you, and he's on his way to impel down. Herman lunges for the final strike, a thrust, with his sword, as he does the henchman throws something into the fray... Henchman: Boss! Catch! All that is seen is a a black streak, until Leon catches it. Or should we say he, the henchman has thrown Benny into the ring! Leon holds him up like a shield, Herman's face changes from cold as steel determination, to absolute anger and distress, he averts his thrust to the right missing both Benny and Leon as he skids in a straight line. He stops and is now face to face with Benny, Leon then moves Benny out of the way and punches Herman in the gut at full force! Herman coughs up blood and it spatters onto both Leon and Benny. Leon: How'd you like that you damn marine! *''He pulls his fist out of Herman, the blades of the cestus have cut deep and as they are pulled out they do more damage as they have serated edges* Did you really think a pirate would stick to honourable methods, even in a one on one duel? Ha, you're pathetic! ''Leon punches Herman again, this time in the face. He deals massive damge the entire left side of Herman's face is red with blood. Herman falls to the ground, members of the gang behind him pick off the floor and hold him up.' '''Leon': I'm gonna enjoy this, prepare yourself. Coz you're about to enter a world of hurt. Herman: *''Spits blood onto the floor''* You know even with these injuries I could probably break out of this and kill you. Leon: I find that hard to believe, and besides if you try anything. *''He holds up Benny*'' This boy will die. *''He then throws Benny towards one of his henchman who catches Benny and points a gun at his head* Not to mention those two over there *''He points at Charlie and Takeshi, who are also being held at gunpoint* ''Now, lets begin with the tenderization of you're face! ''Leon reels his arm back, he's preparing for the beating he's about to give Herman. He launches the punch with incredible force but is surprised when he is blocked. ????: What the hell have you gotten yourself into? Herman: Shanks! Shanks: You look hurt. Herman: Nah I'm fine. Shanks: Alright, let me handle it from here. *''Shanks' eyes become intense and suddenly all of the henchman are knocked down by an unknown force* '' Leon: What?! What the hell did you do! Shanks: *''Turns and faces Leon* Whoever you are theres a rule that you never do whilst I'm around. '''Leon': And whats that? Shanks: Hurting my friends! Leon: Well why don't you stop me? Leon leaps back and takes a boxing stance. Shanks points the tip of his sword in Leon's direction. Shanks: Gladly. It all goes silent, Shanks steps forward into a proper dueling distance from Leon. They both charge forward, Leon punches for Shanks' face whilst Shanks slashes for Leon's midsection. It is all over in an instant. The two stand there, until Leon falls to the ground, blood erupting from his body. Shanks sheathes his sword and is unscathed. '' '''End of Part One' Interested in the tale? Read on to Part 2 Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Stories Category:Technicolour Pirates